memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2376
Events * The [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]] is destroyed. Mark McHenry uses his powers to slow down time, buying the crew time to reach the escape pods. *Jake Sisko works in the archaeological dig in B'hala and learns about the Prophecy of the Avatar. DS9 novel: Avatar *Kira Nerys is declared Attained after uploading Ohalu’s prophecies to the Bajoran com net. *The Gateways Crisis. ST miniseries: Gateways *June: Liro Kavi moves to Deep Space Nine, to work in the security department. *The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (São Paulo)|USS Defiant]] takes a three month voyage of Exploration in the Gamma Quadrant. DS9 miniseries: Mission Gamma * News of an attack by Nausicaan rogue agents against Starbase 92 was in the morning transmission Captain David Gold looked over before going on duty on the [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]]. SCE eBook: "Past Life" *'July': Jake Sisko finds Opaka Sulan and leads her to the Eav'oq homeworld, reviving that people from their stasis. Simultanously, the Idran system is moved three light-years, to the mouth of the wormhole. DS9 novel: Rising Son * The Cardassian Institute of Art donates Ziyal's paintings to the people of Bajor. They are displayed on Deep Space 9, although a fair number are damaged in an act of vandalism. *'August': First Minister Shakaar Edon is assassinated and the Parasite plot is uncovered. DS9 novel: Lesser Evil *The Bajoran Parasite Crisis. DS9 novel: Unity *'29 September': Bajor is admitted into the Federation. *An alleged Orion Syndicate boss named Malic is rumored to have died. ST novel: Articles of the Federation * The Romulan Star Empire comes under attack from the Watraii. *'31 December': Kira Nerys is stabbed through the heart by Taran'atar and undergoes emergency surgery. Promotions and transfers *Lieutenant Robin Lefler is temporarily demoted to Ensign. She is shortly re-promoted. NF novel: The Quiet PlaceNF novel: Requiem *Lieutenant Sam Bowers of the USS Budapest is assigned to station Deep Space 9 as tactical officer. *Ensign Prynn Tenmei of the USS Sentinel is assigned to the USS Defiant as conn officer. *Ro Laren is inducted into the Bajoran militia as a Lieutenant. She is assigned as chief of security for Deep Space 9. *Lieutenant junior grade Nog becomes chief of operations (chief engineer) for Deep Space 9 and the Defiant. *After the death of Commander Tiris Jast, Commander Elias Vaughn leaves Starfleet Intelligence to become DS9's first officer. *Julian Bashir is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. DS9 novel: Abyss *Lieutenant Commander Mor glasch Tev is recruited to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and assigned to the USS da Vinci as second officer after the death of Kieran Duffy. SCE novella: Aftermath *Lieutenant Christine Vale becomes the ''Enterprise''-E's security chief. SCE novella: Belly of the Beast *''Voyager's'' "Hazard Team" is formed. Newly-promoted Lieutenant Les Foster commands Alpha Squad, Ensign Alexander Munro is second-in-command, and Crewman Telsia Murphy serves as team marksman. Ensign Elizabeth Laird serves on Beta Squad. Munro is promoted to Lieutenant after his heroism in destroying the Vorsoth. VOY game: Elite Force *Korban is admitted to Starfleet Academy. TNG game: Elite Force II *Colonel Kira Nerys enters Starfleet along with most of the rest of the Bajoran Militia and is promoted to Captain. *Commander Elizabeth Shelby is promoted to Captain, and assumes command of the USS Exeter. She leaves this post shortly after. NF novel: Restoration *The senior crew of the newly-launched ''USS Excalibur''-A is (at time of launch) as follows: Captain Mackenzie Calhoun, commanding officer; Commander Burgoyne 172, first officer; Lieutenant Soleta, chief science officer, Lieutenant Zak Kebron, chief of security/tactical officer, Lieutenant Craig Mitchell, chief engineer, Lieutenant Mark McHenry, conn officer, and Lieutenant Robin Lefler, operations manager. *The senior crew of the newly launched USS Trident is as follows: Captain Elizabeth Shelby, commanding officer; Commander Katerina Mueller, first officer; Lieutenant Arex Na Eth, tactical officer/chief of security; Commander [[Gleau], chief science officer; Dr. Villers, chief medical officer; Lieutenant Romeo Takahashi, operations manager; and Lieutenant Mick Gold, conn officer. Also coming aboard is Lieutenant Shiboline M'Ress. Births and Deaths * Mark McHenry is seemingly killed in a confrontation with the Beings. In reality, his astral self is unable to affect reality, and he helps Woden to imprison the other Beings. Before he dies, Woden transfers his power to McHenry. NF novel: Gods AboveNF novel: Being Human *April: Istani Reyla is murdered on Deep Space 9. Relationships * Fabian Stevens and Domenica Corsi spend the night together. * Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax end their relationship. DS9 novel: Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Trill: Unjoined References and Notes Stories |}} Images from 2376 Image:Corsi, Domenica.jpg|LtCmr Domenica Corsi Image:David Gold, Captain.jpg|Captain David Gold Image:Ensign Alexander Munro.jpg|Ensign Munro Image:P8 Blue nasat.jpg|P8 Blue, a Nasat Image:Mor glasch Tev co.jpg|LtCmr Mor glasch Tev, a Tellarite Image:Zilder Culloden.jpg|Zilder, a Bolian Connections * Category:Years